Let It Go
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: NOTE TO READERS: this is a pure OC lemon i wrote, small mention of SonAmy & KnuxRouge. Read at your decretion. Raul has trouble letting go of his past, even after Greyback's death. Will a certain ocelot help him in putting it behind him? LEMON INSIDE!


Let It Go by Zhao Yun 320

_This is the breather from all of the stories I am working on. Since I've been trying to stay in college, my girlfriend had asked me to do a OC story a few weeks back. Since I haven't had any luck trying to clear my block for Past of Shadow, I thought I might get this one up since its been in my head for at least a month and a half. So it will VERY small mention of SonAmy. Its gonna be about my and my gf's OCs, so if you want to read it go ahead but if u do I ask for a simple review. BTW it takes place before the SonAmy Lemon I wrote._

_As usual, I don't own and will never will own Sonic or his buddies, Sega does. Nor do I own the song "Suteki Da Ne" which was sung by Ritsuki 'Rikki' Nakano. You probably heard it if you've played Final Fantasy X and watch the make out scene between Tidus and Yuna. Oops, got side tracked folks. Anyway, I own Raul the Puma, Oscar the Puma and Melinda 'Emerald' the Hedgehog. Oh and my gf owns Rose the Ocelot._

_Now sit ur asses down in that god damn chair and drink ya god damn TEA! Jp :p_

_Raul: 20_

_Rose: 18_

_Sonic: 20_

_Amy: 18_

_Knuckles: 21_

_Rouge: 22_

_Capt: 26_

_Melinda: 25_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

_**Aquatic Ruins**_

"C'mon Raul…lets go!" said a blue hedgehog to the young puma who was sitting on the ground with his head down low.

"No…" said Raul as he shook his head that made Sonic droop his ears slightly.

Sonic had been trying to get Raul up so they could go somewhere, but all attempts to get the sad puma up had been all but futile. Raul stayed firmly on the ground with his head low, sitting on his jacket, fiddling with his Hawk Edge and staring at its base. It cause some worry to both Sonic and Knuckles' minds as they try to help Raul out of his funk.

"Well I'm gonna stay put till you move!" said the blue speedster as he sat on his butt and looked at the puma as if they were in a staring contest. However, the puma still continued to ignore him and continued to look down. He didn't have it in him to hang out with his friends today.

"You're fighting a loosing battle, Sonic. I'm just not into it today…I think you should split, before Ames comes." said Raul as he sheathed his sword. He then went to his backpack and pulled out a apple.

Sonic then got up and left the puma to contemplate in peace. About halfway from Raul, he turn to see if his friend had started to change his mind, but Raul stayed firmly planted on the spot. Sonic then turned and was tackled to the ground by a pink furred hedgehog.

"AHH! Amy, get off! Can't….breathe…" strained the cobalt hedgehog as his self-proclaimed girlfriend continued to snuggle on him.

"Oh…sorry, Sonic. But its hard resisting the urge to snuggle your future husband when you haven't seen him in a month!" said Amy as she got up and helped Sonic to his feet as well.

"Amy…its sweet and all but I'm still having the shakes when it comes to marriage. Can you at least calm down on it for a while?" asked Sonic as he scratched the back of his noodle.

"I know… but its hard when I see you still. I just love you soooo much!" exclaimed the love-struck hedgehog with hearts in her eyes. Sonic then sweat dropped and smiled.

"Well since I'm very unsuccessful in getting old Raul out of his funk, wanna go see a movie?" asked Sonic as he offered his arm to the pink hedgehog. Amy then smiled and nodded.

"Hmm? Suck what!" said Raul as he got up and walked over to the two hedgehogs. That caused them to laugh.

"I said unsuccessfully." said Sonic as he smacked Raul's arm playfully. Amy then smiled at the puma and they left, bidding good bye to the young puma.

He then went back to his spot and started to fiddle with his swords again. He watched the two leave arm in arm, causing him to sigh slightly. He never felt at peace with himself since he killed Greyback the Lion a few months back. He left the Freedom Fighters when they restored Maximillan Acorn back to power and Eggman died of old age. Ever since, he's been living a life on his own, either traveling or sparring. But all in all, he's been living life at peace.

However, even in peace, Raul continued to train and better himself in combat. He never took a breather ever since he became friends with Max the Bear, which caused both Max and Sonic to worry as if he was possessed, which lead to bitter arguments with the spearman.

'_Maybe I should lighten up now. But…I can't…_' thought Raul as he got up and grabbed his swords. Clutching them tightly, Raul began his exercises and warm ups before his practice runs with his swords.

_**Club Rouge**_

"Ok…2 Green Hornets." said the ocelot as she had two cocktail glasses and two rocks glasses balanced on the tray.

"Here!" said a black Hedgehog as he raised his hand, he took one and gave the other to a sliver hedgehog.

"Long Island Ice Tea?" asked the girl again.

"That's my glass hon.." said a green hawk as the girl passed it on.

"And that leaves the Gibson to you, Knux?" asked the ocelot as she passed the drink to a red echidna with dreadlocks.

"Keep em comin', Rosie…" said Knuckles as he took a drink from it. Rose then went back to the bar and the puma over there continued to mix up some more. This puma looked like Raul but was older, less scarred and more muscled.

"3 Black Russians, table 3 and a 7&7 for the Rogues' table, Rose." said the Puma as he placed the glasses on her tray.

"K gotcha Capt… any word from Raul yet?" asked Rose as she grabbed her tray.

"Ask when you get back." said the Capt as he went to answer the orders brought to him by a green hedgehog.

Rose walked to deliver the drinks but with a small amount of depression. Since she and her friend Raul killed Greyback, they separated when it was all over. Max, Frank, and her stayed in touch but neither could ever get their forth companion to socialize with them.

Rose continued to train in both her swordplay and her archery but when not training, she was working. Rouge had given her a job as her top waitress and singer for her Club but even then it hadn't ease her mind from what her partner and childhood friend from her mind.

Since they reconnected 4 years ago, he was way different than the time that he was when they trained. He was somewhat…colder and distant from the two who helped him bring down the Tyrant of Mobius. Ever since, the four never fully reconnected. Frank joined the Chaotix to both help law enforcement and continue his training with Espio. Max, himself, works both as a liaison for the Chaotix and runs a dojo in Emerald Hill. As for the puma, he became a freelance bartender for whoever needed him. Lately he would be working with his brother but now his gloom became more and more frequent.

As a result, Oscar continued to take over what Raul never continued till they changed his funk. But it never ended Rose's gloom over her friend. It came to the point that the others think that Raul was taking over Shadow's place as King of Emo Land. As they thought this, Rose would lash out that Raul was just tired, not total depressed. But to her heart, she knew that this Raul was not the same as the one who left her 4 years ago.

She didn't want to admit it but he was a shell of his former self, although he lost his family and his sister left her brothers for her own life. She sympathized with him but knew that it wouldn't make him gloomed to the point that he would avoid others. Its as if he lost it when he did his final deed and had nothing to live for.

'_He still has me…I still care about him…no…its more than that….I love him. More than ever…I just need to show him. I have to tell him…_' she said to herself in her head.

Her chain of thought was interrupted when a white gloved hand waved in front of her and caused her to look at the owner of the club. She had a look that showed both concern and impatience.

"Somethin' wrong, hon?" asked the Bat as she placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"No ma'am…I'll get back to work…" said Rose but the green hedgehog came and took the tray from her while Rouge led Rose to the nearest table.

"Kay Rose, spill it…what's the problem?" asked the hedgehog as she came back to look at the young ocelot.

"Nothing…its nothing, Emerald." she replied.

"Hon… you're a very lousy liar…mind telling the truth please?" asked Rouge as she crossed her arms.

"We won't get mad. Just tell us." said Emerald as she placed her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Its…Raul…I want to help him…its driving me up the wall not helping him." said the ocelot as she cried softly.

At this time, Amy came in and overheard every thing. To her, Rouge, and Emerald, it pained them to see their toughest friend cry. To them, Rose was like a sister to them. She was like a mix of both Amy and Rouge rolled into one; has sweetness like Ames and her taste in fun but when the going gets tough, she is both calm and tough like Rouge and still has a taste of flam. But the most they liked about her is that she was as pure hearted as any one of them could be.

"Rose…I think you should go see Raul. And just tell him what you feel. He'll listen to confrontation. I know it sounds lame but it may help get him back to normal." said Amy as she laid her hand on Rose's other shoulder.

"You…*sob*….think it might?" she said lightening her crying up a little.

They all nodded and smiled grandly at the girl as she got up and nodded. Rouge then took Rose's belt pack from her waist while Emerald took off her tag, leaving her in her white button up blouse and black skirt. Amy then led her out to her car and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just talk to him and he'll listen. He looked like he might be a little more open than usual." said the sakura hedgehog as she opened her friend's door.

"Thanks Amy…I really hope you're right. By the way, tell blue boy I said hi." smiled Rose as she hugged her best friend. Amy returned the hug in full force and let go of her.

Waving goodbye to her friend, Amy watched as the Dodge Neon left the parking lot, along with her friend.

_**Aquatic Ruins**_

As nightfall came to the Mobian settlement, grunts and pants were the only thing that filled that autumn air as Raul started to swing Shadow Dragon to and fro on his lei tai training ground. He then started to slow down but started to move faster. He then set the spear he inherited on the rack and grabbed his two swords and stuck them together and got back on the grounds.

Spinning the large, yet feather light weapon in his hand, he started to began his movements in order.

'_Start slow then speed up. Its like a dance, graceful yet deadly. Dazzling, yet deliberate_.' his former master said when he learned Hapkido from him.

Slowing his moves, Raul kept his form in a quick yet elegant. As he kept spinning around, he became oblivious to his surroundings, but most important, the ocelot who approached the lei tai grounds. Knowing that he didn't like being disrupted, Rose kept watching as her crush kept practicing his moves.

'_That guy is still working out at this time? He's got to be tired by now.'_ she thought as she watched him working up a sweat.

Raul then slowed to a point where he couldn't control his breathing. He then dropped the sword and fell to his knees. His breathing was shallow and his muscles ached from exhaustion. He then started to black out and would've landed on his back if Rose hadn't came and caught him at the last minute.

"Raul!" Cried Rose as she shook him.

He was still breathing but was unconscious. She then smiled and kissed his jaw line and swung one of his arms over her shoulders as she supported the puma to his feet. Standing up with Raul on her back, she carried the puma back to the house he had.

_**1 hour later…**_

A soft cloth was placed over his head when Puma was brought back to his bed and it was when a whistle was blowing that brought him back to the world. He opened his eyes to see his swords and spear were on the wall in the far corner. He then turned his attention to a soft voice singing in Japanese. He closed his eyes as the voice drifted away in his mind. As he opened them, he got up and saw Rose making two cups of Jasmine Tea and on the side were a tray of cookies that she made him long ago.

She then picked up the tray that held them and turned around to see him standing there. She nearly dropped the tray when he came in but manage to balance it out when he came in. Smiling slightly at him, she nodded her head to the living room area of his house. Following her, he looked at the girl in front of her, taking in her features.

Soft reddish brown hair made into a short bob cut, over golden light brown fur, along with honey brown eyes that look like amber. Hourglass figure with a mid sized bust that was neither too big nor too small, as well with an ample shaped derrière that perfectly matched her body. Although muscular, her legs were slender and had the natural curves of a dancer. All in all, he loved the sight before him.

Rose then passed him a cup of the tea with two cookies. As he took them, their fingers touched, causing them to slightly blush. They silently apologized and drank their teas in peace. As she drank she took in the sight of the man in front of her.

Long hair that ran past his shoulder blades as it was fashioned into a ponytail with bangs that hang over his face slightly like a curtain of dark brownie blond. His fur was mix of both brown and blonde that gave it a gold color. Eyes of aquamarine with a small tint of brown around the irises and a face with two scars; one that ran vertically one the left while the one on the right was on his cheek in the shape of an x. Build slightly smaller than Max's but still had strength to keep up with him while in the heat of battle.

He then broke the silence with a question,

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out on the grounds…I brought you back here to rest." she answered with a soft blush.

"Thanks Rosie…" he said as he laid the now finished cup on the table and placed his hand on hers.

She then looked at it but pulled away slightly, causing the confused puma to tilt his head as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, shielding herself from the puma.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked softly.

"…Why…" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh?"

She was silent for a moment but then she erupted to tears and sobs when she spoke again.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUSELF, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL YOURSELF!" she yelled at the puma as she charged at him and started to slug him in the chest.

Raul could only watch as she hit him while she cried on him. He didn't know how or what to think as she cried, all he could do is allow her to hit him. He knew how she felt at the moment but didn't know what to do to help her. All he could think about is what she said to him and how he hurt her.

'_Rosemary… oh man…I'm…so sorry…I can't believe this…of all the people, I was hurting her…what the hell is wrong with me?…I have to…. I gotta tell her now' _thought Raul as he do nothing but hold her. As he held her, he could only try to think of a way to calm her.

After an half an hour of crying, she started to lighten up but as still silently cried as he rubbed her back in a comfortable manner. He then ran his hand up her back to the nape of her neck. She then relinquished her head from his chest and looked up into his eyes. As she looked in to them, he returned her gazed and pulled her back to his chest. As he held her, Raul softly started to tremble, causing Rose to look up at her friend.

Raul then let her go and hung his head low as he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…nor the others…I just…I…I couldn't let go of my past…I can't put Greyback out of my mind…nor Auburn leaving me and my brother or my parents' deaths. I missed them more than ever. As I thought of it…I could only find comfort in practicing or fighting…I couldn't let go…never…" he said as he started to break down.

Rose could only watch as her loved one fell to pieces, all because of the trauma he suffered from. She too knew how he felt when he lost his family. Sure he still had his older brother and friends but they can't take his parents place, no one could.

It was then that she realized that Raul had nothing left, nothing to live for, nothing to go back to, nothing to stay true to. All he wanted was either gone or destroyed, and had no way of gaining it back no matter how hard he willed or wished. She wished that she could prove him wrong in any way.

Doing the one thing she never thought she would do as a little girl, before they got along, she pressed her lips against Raul's own chapped ones. This surprised him, but it didn't stop her then. She then kissed him again and again on the lips and face to abate his tears and her own. As she stop Raul could only look at her as she stare back in to his eyes.

"Raul…I know I can't change it…but…I can try…try to get it off your mind…try to help you let go of the pain…help you let it go…" she said as he looked at her with tears falling. As he did, she kissed him so more, calming him down, both soothing and confusing.

"Rose…wha?" he said as she kept kissing him. She then looked at him and trembled before speaking.

"I love you…so much. So much that it hurts…that's why I kept by your side. I wanted to prove that I want to be with you more than anything in my life. I wanted to tell you but it was hard…I just can't…" she said as she held him tight.

Raul could only stand there as she held on to him, silently crying on his chest. Thinking of all of the things he could've done, he just stood there holding her as she kissed his face and buried her face into his chest. He then placed his hands on her shoulders…

"Rose…." he whispered as he held her at arms length. She looked up and stared at his face.

He then lent in and pressed his lips against hers softly. Her eyes flew open at his response but then slowly closed as she kissed back, slowly running her hands up Raul's back to his neck where she laced them, holding him still as if he was the only thing left to hold on to.

'_God this is heaven…' _thought the young lovers as they continued their life long dream of kissing each other.

As they kissed, neither felt a need than the urge to taste each other. Raul then softly pressed his tongue against her lips and traced the seem her lips, begging for entrance. Shyly granting him such, she felt his tongue slid in and massage hers. She then moaned softly and decided that she won't let him get her with out a fight for dominance. As they tongue-wrestled, the two could taste each other. Rose tasted of both cherries and lemon, both sweet and electrifying. As for Raul, to her, he tasted of both peach and citrus, both calm and refreshing to the wild cat as he let her win.

The need for air came as a great requirement came as he let her lips go and pulled back just enough to see her face. She was flushed red with both lack of air and shyness as he looked at her. Her quiet gasps made him smile as he held her tight to his chest, taking in her scent, which was like a mix of vanilla and cherry blossoms, a combination that both fueled and calmed him to a point to where he was tamed. He ran his hand through her soft hair as she nuzzled into his chest, loving the feel of him.

She then looked up at the man holding her and smiled as he closed his eyes. She then stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips on his neck and pressed butterfly kisses on his neck along jaw line as well. He then grunted when she kissed a sensitive spot on his neck. She then held him as he ran one hand down her back and cupped her ample rear-end, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I take it that you're enjoying this?" asked the Puma as he looked at the tomboy in front of him.

Rose then giggled again with that red streak across her face. He then smiled and lifted her up bridal style and kissed her softly on her lips and carried her back to his room.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose as she tried to play innocent.

"You know where…" smirked Raul as he then kicked the door open to his room.

**(LEMON ALERT! If thou can't comprehend the lemony goodness, SKIP TO ZE END RIGHT NOW! Other wise enjoy ;**)** )**

Raul then laid her on his bed and started to kiss her, not just on the lips, but on her temples, neck, cheeks, and nose. She could only give in to her hormones as he continued to ravish her in the onslaught of affection. As she did, Raul ran his hands over her hips, underneath her blouse, and under her bra to cup her breasts softly, causing her to moan.

As she did, Raul gently kneaded and massage her bust and started to kiss her jaw line. She softly ran her nails down Raul's forearms as he nuzzled and kiss her neck. Her hands then went to grip his shirt and slowly raise it from his body, showing his body to her. It was still as she remembered seeing it when they trained, muscular sculpted and shaped, broad chest, but not to bodybuilder status, and had been riddled with scars from his fights and battles. But all in all, his look was that of a warrior, one who been through hell and back. One of the scars she found interesting was the one that almost ran close to his heart, dangerously close to his nipple.

' _That one…I'll never forget…I came because of my mistake…' _she thought as she looked onward. It was given to him when she was nearly stabbed by Greyback when they last fought him. She ran her finger along it as Raul seized up a little as she touched it.

"Ro-Rose. What are you doing?" he stuttered as she continued to touch it. She continued to trace it as he trembled slightly. But he couldn't help but moan when she pressed her lips over his scar, causing him to stumble on to the bed with her climbing on top of him.

She then started to kiss and nuzzle his chest and scars when he ran his hands along her sides and stopped when he found the buttons to her blouse. He drastically wanted to rip it off but wanted to go slow, which was his undoing as she continued to kiss his chest.

She then lowered her hand down his 8-pack abs and started to kiss them. Not letting her enjoy his body with him doing the same, Raul flipped Rose over and started to unbutton the blouse and move it apart, revealing a sky blue bra and a firm toned body that gave him the chills when he thought of feeling it on his own body.

He then started to work her skirt off her hips, which was proving difficult to come off but finally did, revealing her matching panties to the world. She then started to blush when he saw her like this. Normally she would show how tough she would be but whenever Raul was around and when his hands were on her, she would be more vulnerable than ever before.

He then pulled back to look at her but then he pressed his lips on hers as she ran her hands down his pants, removing them and throwing them to the side of his bed. As she did, she felt his hands on the back of her bra, trying to remove it. As he tried, he could hear her laugh and felt her hands on his own.

"Need a hand, baby?" she asked playfully.

"Damn thing…can I rip it?" he asked with equal humor, causing them to laugh.

She then removed his hands and unhooked the article of clothing from her chest, showing her breasts to him for the first time. Realizing what she done, she quickly tried to cover her top but was stopped when Raul held her arms at her sides and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"…do you…like what you see?" she asked timidly as she looked at him in the eyes.

As she did, he saw her fear; fear of being not enough for him. He then started to kiss her lips softly and held her tight, pressing her body against his own. Her eyes flew open when he did this but closed when he rubbed her back.

"I don't care about the outside…its what you are that counts to me…looks are just a bonus to me…and yes, you are beautiful…" he breathed in to her ear as he nuzzled her slightly.

Her fears abated as she kissed his neck and pulled away for him to see her body for the first time. He then ran his hands down her shoulders, over her hips and curves till he made a stop at her panties. He then stuck his thumbs of both sides of the elastic band that held them in place and pulled them down her long, feminine legs. Throwing them aside, Raul then ran his hands along her hips to her thighs, barely touching her maidenhood. He then pressed feather light kisses on her neck down to her breasts.

"What size are you Rose?" he asked softly.

"Same as Amy…36C…"

Smiling at her answer, he then pressed his lips on the swell of her left breast and kissed it softly, causing her to moan. He then placed his right hand on the other breast and massaged it, provoking more moans from the ocelot as she writhed in pleasure from Raul's actions. As he did, he failed to notice her hand work its way down to his boxers and touched him, causing him to grunt softly. She then wrapped her hand around him and squeeze his member softly.

"ahhh…sneaky little wild cat…." gasped the puma as he felt her hand squeeze him some more.

"What's the matter? A little ocelot has the big bad puma at her mercy?" teased Rose as she started to pump him slightly. He couldn't help but groan at her touch.

"If I were you, Rosie…I'd stop before something happens…"warned Raul as she continued to stroke him.

"oh and why…AAAH!" cried the ocelot as she gasped in surprise when she tried to taunt him again.

Raul had his left hand on her maidenhood and gently rubbed it every so slowly.

"Oh… no reason…" said Raul as he started to kiss her breast again. While doing so, he started to manipulate her slit some more, yet at a slow, torturous pace. She then cried and moan from his actions, causing her to let her grip go off of the puma's member and go grip his neck. As she did, Raul just continued to please her.

"Ahhh….ohh…oh my goodness…" moaned the ocelot as her mate continued to play with her. She then felt a rush of cool air where his mouth was on her breast.

"Why…why'd you stop?" she whimpered as she looked at Raul.

"Oh…just for this…" he said. As he did he then place his maw on her breast and began to suckle on her nipple, causing her to scream in pleasure. To him, it was the sound of heaven.

He kept this pattern of kissing, sucking and rubbing for at least a good ten minutes then he felt her hands grip his arm that was rubbing her clit.

"Raul…I feel it…I'm gonna cum!" she moaned to her boyfriend as he then sped up.

"Let it go sweetheart…I won't let go of you…" he said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"RAUL!" cried Rose as she felt her orgasm rip through her for the first time. He then started to lick her juices as she moaned and panted from the feeling. As he cleaned up, Raul then smiled at her breathing.

"You ok, babe?" he asked as she regained her composure. She gingerly nodded at him and sat up from the bed. She then smiled at him mischievously and pushed him down on the bed.

"AH! What the?" he said in surprise as his lover kissed him deeply.

"Ahh ahh ah! YOU had your fun, Raul the Puma… now its time for your punishment…" she said in a dominating way while wagging her finger in a no gesture.

"Oh…and what punishment is to be bestowed on me?" asked the puma as Rose ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm gonna make you scream…and you're not gonna do anything but watch…" as she said this she went to Raul's drawer and found his old handcuffs from his days with GUN.

"Oh fuck me…Rose?" he said as she slapped his handcuffs on his wrist and laced them through the bed post.

After she finished, Rose ran her hands down the puma's torso and to his boxers. As she reached them, she ran her hand along the bulge in them and gripped the underwear and tossed it off the bed. Now Raul was in his birthday suit, cuffed to the bed and now at Rose's mercy.

As he looked down as much as he could, he then felt her hands reaching for him again, this time BOTH were grasping him. He then threw his head back and groaned as she made fast, even pace as she kissed his thighs. She then extended her tongue and licked his shaft slowly and softly. He then howled in pleasure as she kept this pace. Her smile was visible as she kissed and nuzzled his hip when she started to stroke him. As she did this all he could think of was…

'_Ah…It doesn't get any better than this…'_

His thought was interrupted when she took his member into her mouth and started to suck on it. He groaned in pleasure as she kept the torture going. She then started to twirl her tongue around his shaft when she went up and down, making him go nuts (nuts…lol). As she went faster, Raul could feel his climax coming closer.

"Ahhgh… Rose, babe….I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum soon…" as he warned her, she went faster. He willed it to hold off but Rose continued to please him orally.

"AHH ROSIE!" shouted Raul as came. She didn't let him go, rather she started swallow his seed as he released it.

"Mmm…yummy…that was good…" said the ocelot as she crawled her way to his face, kissing every part of him as she went along.

"You could say that again…" he said as he got his breathing to normal.

"Or rather…I could _do _that again…" said Rose as she switch places again, this time her hips and clit in facing Raul. Thinking fast he then placed his hands on the locks of his handcuffs and tried to break them. But as he did, he saw something shining in one of the locks.

'_oh yeah…that's why I didn't use them. Ha ha…guess she either left the key or I did.'_ thought Raul as he used the key that was stuck in the locks. Taking the cuffs off, Raul then saw that he did it in the nick of time as Rose started to deepthroat him again.

"Oh Rosie… you forgot one thing…" he teased her.

"What babe?"

"This…" he said as he placed his hands on her hips and dove his face in her maidenhood and started to kiss and lick it, causing her to moan like crazy.

"AHHH OH GOD! How…HOW did you GET out of your cuffs!" she asked and panted as he continued to eat her out.

"I got a better question…how about we race to see how can hold out? Winner starts on top…" said Raul as he continued to kiss her clit.

"Game on, baby…" she cried as she started to suck on him again.

They then started to go down on each other as fast they could in their little 69 position. As he did, he then groaned as she started to go faster while flicking her tongue on his slit. He groaned and then stuck one finger in her. She then stopped what she was doing as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her.

"Ahh…Raul…that feels sooo good! Keep going!" she cried as he inserted another finger. He kept going as she resumed blowing him, going at a faster pace than ever. Both had lost themselves to the pleasure, the only thought that had occurred was how much more can they take till they lost it.

"Raul….aaaahhaahhh…it's too much! I'm gonna cum again!" she cried as she continued to stroke him.

"I know….I'm close too, Rose! aaaghh!" he yelled as he kept licking and sucking on her.

They both couldn't take anymore as they both felt their climax hit them.

"ROSE! AAHH!" shouted Raul as he came over her face and his thighs.

"RAUL! KYAAAH!" shrieked Rose as she came on his face, shuddering from the orgasm she had.

She got off of him and laid her head on his chest, drained but happy from what had happened. As for Raul, he massaged and kissed Rose on her lips and face as they calmed down.

"Good god…that was good…" she breathed as she felt his hands on the curve of her spinal cord.

"Yea…do you think you can take one more round?" asked the Puma as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded and said," Yes…but I need a few moments…I need to get my strength back…"

"Same here…the beast's in a coma for now." said Raul as he kissed her again. They continued to kiss and massaged each other for a few, keeping them abated while they became aroused for another round. It didn't take long for them as Raul became hard again and Rose finally got her breathing controlled.

"We never settled who would go first…" said Raul as Rose kissed him.

"You first…but ah….."

"Hmm?" asked Raul as looked at her.

"….first time…"she mumbled to him.

"I'm your first?" he asked softly. She nodded as she turned her head away, blushing as he got on top of her. He laid his bottom down but didn't enter her. She then dryly laughed as he looked at her.

"…look at me, I could take on beings twice my size, I could take beatings from monsters and robots but…I'm scared of my first time…" she said as she looked way again.

"I understand…it's my first as well…."Raul said as he kissed her cheek, causing her to look at him. She found it hard to believe that Raul never slept with anyone.

"You're serious?" she asked softly as Raul nodded.

"Call it lame but I was saving it for the girl I've wanted. The farthest I've gotten was topless in front of Blaze but that's all history…" he said as he looked down. She then lifted his head and pressed her lips against his in a soft butterfly kiss. He closed his eyes and pressed his member against her entrance and broke the kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yes…"

As she said this, Raul followed through and broke through her hymn, causing her to cry in pain as tears fell. Seeing this, Raul kissed her face, cheeks and the tip of her nose, trying to sooth her pain. She held on to him as her tears started to slow down, easing her pain.

Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her with a gaze that nearly had her faint. She then nodded her head and smiled for him to continue. He kissed her again and began a slow, steady motion into her.

The virginal pain that lingered was now gone, leaving her with a new feeling, one of pure bliss and pleasure. She then bit her lip and gingerly thrust back into him, increasing the pleasure for the both of them. He then placed his hands on both sides of her thighs and brought them around his waist. Taking the hint, she then lock her legs and began to moan in pleasure.

"ahhh…it feels sooo good…please go faster…." she moaned as he sped up, making her cry in pleasure as they kissed again. Her hands then trailed up, her nail raking the sides of his back and slightly scratching them.

Feeling this, he went faster still and went deeper with each thrust, granting more pants and moans from his lover. Their tempo increased each time he went faster and deeper as she continued to thrust back in equal passion. Both had only one thought at that time and it was how long can they keep up with their love.

Raul then pressed his hand over her entrance and started to rub it as well. She could only cry when she felt his hand touch her while he thrust into her, causing more gasps and moans from her throat. She then dug her nails along his back to the point to draw blood, causing him slight pain but fueled him to go faster.

As he went faster, all he could think about was his time with her through their lives, ever since they escaped Christmas Island to where he worked with her in the Freedom Fighters during Eggman's reign of power and abuse of Knothole. He also thought of when he trained with her and Max during their hunt for Greyback, all those time he protected her from him when they were tortured for his pleasure and sadistic ends. All the motivation that he felt when he fought the demented lion was given by her and her alone.

As these moments replayed in his mind, he lowered himself to her face and kissed her as he went faster. He didn't want this to be just a normal moment for them, he wanted their first time to be remembered. She started to kiss back as she sped as fast as she could to match his pace.

Slowing their pace, Raul looked at her and smiled at the look of her features. Her eyes were closed as he kissed her and still thrust in to her as he started to speak.

"Rose…wanna be on top now?" he asked as she opened her eyes and nodded at her lover.

He then placed his hands on her hips and switched their positions, her on top and him supporting her. She started to ride him fast and hard as he ran his hands up her sides to her breasts as he groaned loud as she cried loud as he did while she started to cry in bliss.

"Aaiiiieeee….Raul, please don't stop! Please don't!" she cried as she pull him up by his torso and held him. He then kissed her as he held her tight against his chest and kissed her as he thrust back as well.

"Rosie….ah god…so tight…so warm…I love you…I will never stop….ahhh!" yelled Raul as he placed his maw on her breast and started to suckle again. As he did, Rose dug her nails into Raul's back, causing him to speed up and groan in pain as well as pleasure.

She then started to go up and down faster as he continued to suckle on her, bringing more and more pleasure to him and her, blinding them to all other senses. Crying from bliss, she then kissed him on his head and held on tighter. All she could think of was how much longer could she take till she had to let go.

As for her mate, his was coming close, for he started to speed up faster than ever and groaned louder at the top of his lungs.

"Rose uuugh! I'm gonna cum!" he said as he made a move to pull out but Rose held him tight as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Wha….what the…" started the surprised puma as he felt her tighten her grip on him and her lips on his.

"No….don't pull out….I need you in me Raul….please don't pull out….I want you to let go in me…" she cried as she looked him in the eyes.

He saw that she was not going to release him until he orgasm, taking the chance of being pregnant. Know that she was biblical at the moment, Raul thrust harder than ever, making Rose scream in pleasure while taking off the puma's hair band that held Raul's ponytail.

"Raul….I'm gonna cum….please cum with me….I love you so much! AHH!" she cried as they kissed again.

"Rose….I'm gonna cum! AHHRH!" he roared before they kissed.

As they felt it, they knew there was no going back, no going back to being just friends and combat buddies. They were something more than that, they were now lovers and neither of them wanted to change it.

"RAAAUULLL!" Screamed Rose as spilled herself all over Raul's lap. Her arms tightened as her toes curled and her teeth bit into his shoulder, riding the wave that hit her, causing a few tears to shed.

"ROSSSIEEE!" Yelled Raul as he shot his seed into her, while some squirted out of her womb and on to their thighs. He then bit down on her neck had his eyes closed as he felt his climax.

As they let the moment past them, Raul felled back on the bed with Rose on top of him. He then let her go as she slid out of him and laid at arms length from him. As he tried to regain control of his breathing, Raul turned his head and saw Rose barely trying to gain her breathing back. He then took in her form in the moonlit room. Hair now flared out on his pillow, sweat running down her curves and lips swollen from the kisses they shared. All in all, she was still beautiful and as of now all his.

As he turned he saw her hand tried to reach his own, trying to connect after their love making. Taking the hint, he reached for her hand and held it as if their lives depended on it. Turning towards her, he ran his hand over the curve of her hip and drew her closer to him, and held her tightly against his body.

"That…was by far…." she said breathlessly.

"Perfect…." he finished as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Looking up at him, Rose took in the form of her boyfriend, especially after their love making. Hair that was usually tied back ran down his back between his shoulder blades, while some covered his face in a mess of brownie blonde. Both muscle and scars covered in a sheen of sweat as well as his face. All in all, he still looked handsome to her.

Playfully, she ran her fingers through the puma's mane and hair, causing him to look at her with a curious expression. This made her giggle in a way he never thought he would hear her laugh in.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing its just that…I always saw you wearing a ponytail all this time. I also saw it when we were kids but…now that I think about it…this is the first time I've ever seen it loose…you should keep it like that." she said with a blush and a smile.

Raul then took a quick gander at his hair and started to examine a strand of it. He then looked at her again and smiled.

"You think I should? I've never thought of it fashionable when its loose…" he said as he had a streak of red across his face.

She answered with a kiss and a smile.

"Yup…you look more…handsome than ever." she said. This caused Raul to smile at her, seeing her feminine side for the first time.

"You know…you're not the only one with an eye for first things."

"Whaddya mean?" she asked mimicking him when he acts like he had an accent.

"This is the first time I've seen you so…girlish…not like total but to a point that can confuse me."

"Oh Hahahaha…well do you like it?" asked Rose as she smiled softly.

"Well…I can get used to it."

"K…I'll act like this a tad bit but…"

"Whats up?"

"You gotta wear that nice hairdo sometimes…not in front of our friends but by me and Max."

"Oh…I don't know…" he teased.

"Pleasssseee?" she said as she gave him one of her puppy dog looks.

He then smiled and nodded.

"Ok I'll do so more often but…one condition."

"Name it…" she said.

" The song you were singing earlier…in the kitchen…"he added when she looked at him"…can you sing it again please?"

"Well….it's in Japanese…but if you want."

"Please sweetheart?" he asked nicely.

"Hey that's a chick's gimmick!" she said as she playfully slapped his shoulder and kissed him on the nose.

"Please Rosie?"

"Oh…all right." She said.

She then closed her eyes as she started to sing…

_kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni _

_oyoida kokoro_

_kumo ga hakobu asgita ni _

_hazunda koe_

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_furueta kokoro_

_hoshi ga nagare koboreta _

_yawarakai namida_

After that first part, she took a soft breather and then resumed...

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

_sono mune _

_karada azuke_

_yoi ni magire_

_yumemiru_

Closing his eyes, Raul then smiled as she took a breather from singing the first verse of the song. He then pulled her to him, laying back with her head on his chest, eyes starting to close but she then started the last verse of the song. Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead and started to listen to last verse of the song.

_kaze wa tomari kotoba wa _

_yasashii maboroshi_

_kumo wa yabure ashita wa _

_tooku no koe_

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo _

_nagareta kokoro_

_hoshi ga yurete koboreta _

_kakusenai namida_

As she took her final breather of the song, she looked and saw Raul smiling at her. Knowing that her singing was bringing a pleasant sound to his ears, she then took her breath and started to sing the last part for the final verse.

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

_sono kao_

_sotto furete_

_asa ni tokeru_

_yumemire_

As she finished the song, she yawned and snuggled on his chest and started to drift off to sleep with her. Beforehand he lowered his head to her ear and whispered to her softly.

"I love you…for now and forever, my beautiful princess…"

With that, Raul fell asleep, no longer burden by his past, nor what will happen if it came to haunt him. With Rosemary the Ocelot at his side now and forever, he felt that he could take the world on and still walk away with a smile. A smile now only for his love and for his friends…

_**Fin…**_

_**There you go, my dedication to my sweet girlfriend and to those read and reviewed my lemons and other stories. This will be the second to last one shot lemons I'll write. Other lemons will be posted on my stories when they are required. Now I can go back to thinking of my stories and of my girl.**_

_**Peace all I'm outta here!**_

_**ZhaoYun 320**_


End file.
